The present invention relates to a wiper, in particular a wiper for a motor vehicle, and to a corresponding method for its alignment.
The prior art discloses wipers which are attached to drive shafts with frustoconical end sections. Formed on the frustoconical end section, which merges into a screw, is a knurling. The knurling of the frustoconical section engages into a corresponding knurling which is formed in a hub on an end of a wiper arm of the wiper. The knurling prevents a rotation of the wiper arm relative to the drive shaft. The screw on the end of the drive shaft projects out of the hub and engages into a nut, so that the wiper is fastened to the drive shaft and, on account of the knurlings which engage into one another, said wiper and drive shaft cannot rotate relative to one another.
The alignment of the wiper arm with respect to the drive shaft simultaneously determines the alignment of the wiper with the wiper blade relative to the windshield. In terms of production, an extensive standardization of certain components of wipers is desirable, which components can then be used for different motor vehicles. The wiper must then be aligned differently for different motor vehicles.
The precision of the alignment of the wiper is dependent here on the spacing of the grooves of the knurling. Here, a certain spacing of the grooves should not be undershot in order to ensure the load capacity of the wiper. The precision alignment of the wiper which can be obtained in this way has however proven to be insufficient in practice.
EP 0 673 813 B1 discloses a generic wiper which permits sufficient precision alignment of the wiper. The wiper has a wiper arm and a fastening element, with the fastening element being fastened to the wiper arm, and with the fastening element having a hub which can be plugged onto a drive shaft.
The precision alignment is obtained here by means of alignment discs which are positioned one above the other. On account of said alignment discs, however, the wiper is voluminous and heavy.